Starstruck
by Maddie Nguyen
Summary: Based on Disney movie Starstruck, pop star Len Kagamine bumped into a rather strange girl. What will happen during only 2 days of weekend? Lenxoc
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, Len Kagamine!"

"Nigakute hotto na supaisu  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto wo  
karadajuu de kanjite?" – Len jumped on stage and sang lively _(Why Spice? Because I love that song)_

"Huuh" signed Gumi, looking intensively at the TV. "I just love Len. He is so hot!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, her sister, Jessica walked in and blocked the screen.

"Uh huh" Gumi fake coughed, signing she's losing patient.

"Oh sorry, did I block your way?" opposite to her sister's attitude, Jessica smiled sweetly.

"Yes, so move it or lose it." Gumi glided her finger in front of her neck signaling a terrible thing happen if Jess won't move.

"Come on girls, get ready and packed to go to Grandma's this weekend." Said Gakupo, carrying a suitcase.

"Here are the clothes you required Gumi, get packed up quickly!" Luka set the basket in front of Gumi.

"Yay!" Gumi exclaimed excitedly. "In less than 24 hours, I will be in Los Angles, meeting Len Kagamine. What if he picks me up at the airport?"

"And why would he do that?" Jessica asked, confused, obviously her sister was being totally unrealistic.

"Why? Because I'm an original member of his fan club, I track every of his movement and I also text him everyday. Trust me, he wants to meet me." Gumi answered full of pride. Jessica turned her puppy eye to her mother.

"Mom, is it too late for me to be the only child?"

"Yes" Luka replied softly as if she was too familiar with the situation.

"Then can I please stay home? Please?" Jess asked with pleading eyes.

"No. Because your grandmother hasn't seen you 2 in years and she misses you."

"Also because …" Gakupo was cut off by Gumi silencing everyone

"Shh, Len is talking about his awards last night."

"Super star, Len Kagamine along with his sister, Rin Kagamine had won a total of 6 prizes of the award giving yesterday, here are some messages to all the fans." The TV shows the scene of Len and Rin holding trophies on the Red Carpet with camera flashes and paparazzi everywhere.

"I would like to thank all our fans out there who bought our CDs and went to our concerts and support us 'till the end, you're the reasons we love what we're doing and …" Len was gonna continue but was cut by his sister.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WE LOVE YOU!" The hyper girl shouted, not noticing Len was covering his ears from her scream.

"Isn't he dreamy, I bet he wants me." Gumi said dreamingly

"Uhm hello? You're in Michigan, he's in LA, you don't even know him." Jessica protested

"Oh but I do, I know where he eats, surfs, lives or party" Gumi seems to get lost in her dreamland.

~~~~~change scene~~~~~

A flashy red car stopped in front of 21 Night Club, 2 guys were sitting inside, in the passenger seat, it's no other than the pop star Len Kagamine and in the driver's seat sat his best friend Mikuo.

"Yesterday was stressful, how about we chill tonight?" Mikuo asked excitedly

"Well it wasn't stressful for YOU. You're not the one that convince Rin to stay home." Len protested with a big grin "I say we enjoy a night with no paparazzi what-so-ever."

"Yeah we should."

They steps out of the car and went to the entrance, just then, Mikuo noticed a blond girl with side pony tail.

"Uh oh, see what I just did? The one and only, Neru Akita, Len Kagamine's girlfriend." Mikuo said with a huge grin. The blonde girl started walking toward them, she was wearing a sparkling short dress and a pair of extra high heels.

"Lenny, baby, did you miss me?" Neru said with her squeaky voice "I'm really excited for tomorrow baby."

"Tomorrow?" Len asked confused

"It's my birthday, baby, you promised you were gonna sing." Neru made a pout face and fake sniffs.

"Look, I'll be there, I promise."

"Great, love you baby. Say, is anything missing here?"

"Yeah, you're here." Mikuo said, shooting Neru a glare "It's supposed to be boys' night out."

"Where are all the paparazzis?"

"Oh no" both Len and Mikuo groaned at the same time. Reason? Neru has brought dozens of paparazzi and destroy their whole plan.


	2. Chapter 2

*Back to the girls*

Gumi is now pacing back and forth at the airport, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Ugh, what's taking them so long, at this rate, I'll never meet Len." Her gaze dazed to Jessica "You brought homework?"

"It's called reading, you should do sometimes too."

"Hey, I read."

"You mean this?" Jess held up a magazine with Len on the cover.

"Give me that. This stupid city, I can't rent a car until I'm 25, how am I supposed to see Len?"

"Face it, even if you do have a car, how can you meet him?"

"Uhm hello? I'm an original member of the club and we've been tracking every movements of his over the past 18 months. At this time, he should be having a meeting with his manager."

*Scene change, Len's house*

This time, it's Miku, Len's mother and manager pacing back and forth in the house.

"Where is he? He should be here."

"Relax, he's gonna be here any second now." Kaito said weakly, defending his son

"You need to manage him better." Miku blamed her husband

"Come on, we both manage him."

"He must know opportunities like this don't come everyday."

"He knows, he's not a little kid anymore."

"Sup guys" Len hopped down from the staircase.

"You're late!" Miku said sternly

"Sorry mom!"

"Hey people, the director's here!" Rin yelled and burst into the room

"I'll greet him. You come with me Kaito." Miku said dragging poor Kaito by his tie.

Rin looked at her brother and smiled happily.

"Ok, this is your chance to shine, you want this and you're gonna get it. Too bad I'm a girl or they'd ask me instead."

"Thanks sis, and you know, there are tons of movies missing the lead actress." Len said, encouraging his sister and walked toward the door.

"Allen, how good to see you!" Miku greeted the director with a huge smile on her face "This is Kaito, my husband and co-worker _(poor Kaito)_ and guess you already knows who this is." She pointed at Len.

"The one and only Len Kagamine, pleasure to meet you. My daughters are huge fans."

"Thank you!" Len smiled half-hearted as Rin stood in the corner giving thumb-ups.

"So let's get down to business. I love your music, I think you're very talented, I hope you can act and I'd like to have you in this movie." The whole family smiled brightly, full of hope and relief "But my people don't." And it seems like the atmosphere 2 seconds ago has gone in a flash.

"What my people see is an arrogant, ignorant kid, who always looks for trouble." He lifted a magazine and on the cover, Len was shooing the paparazzi away with a weird face.

"Allen, you know they manipulated these photos, Len would never do that." Kaito exclaimed, defending his son.

"I know, I understand, but my people don't. And to have a movie, you need to work in group. So I'm giving you another chance, if you don't get in trouble during the weekend, you're in."

"I promise director, that I will not get in any trouble."

"In fact, stay home 'cause that's where you won't get into chaos."

After that, the director just left and Rin and Len were alone.

"Well that's tough, didn't you say you promised to sing at Akita's birthday tonight?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I did, and I just have to go there, sing a song and leave."

"But you also promised to stay out of trouble, good luck with the fangirls." Rin said and laughed at her own joke. Len just signed 'it's gonna be a great weekend' he thought sarcastically.

~~~~At night~~~~

A red car pulled close to the pavement, the guys were inside, obviously they didn't want to be there.

"Are you sure you wanna do this man?" Mikuo asked sadly.

"I promised to her, even though we date for fans, I still have to keep my promise. I'm just gonna be there, sing a song then we can go." Len then pulled on a hoodie. "Now help me ok?"

"Sure thing bro." Mikuo said, jumping out of the car just to face Neru.

"Where's Lenny?" She asked, confused.

"Oh he didn't come, he's not coming tonight, gotta stay out of trouble. Let's go partying!" He dragged Neru into the party much to her disappointment. Things started to clear up and Len climbed out of the car, still wearing the hoodie, trying to conceal his face, he then walked into an alley and Mikuo has already stood at the stage door, waiting for him.

On the opposite road, a small car pulled up near the pavement and Gumi were inside, smiling like the Cheshire cat and Jessica was the complete opposite.

"You know even if you get in there, there's a tiny chance that you'll meet him."

"No no no, my sister, when he finished singing, he'll come down to greet people and I will be in the first row. Now hold the steering wheel."

The party was at its climax when all sudden, the DJ stopped playing. "Ok everyone, we have a very special guest that will sing tonight. Please welcome Len Kagamine." Everyone shouted and cheer, Gumi turned frantically toward the stage, trying to get through the crowd while Neru exclaimed excitedly "I knew it."

Len jumped on stage and performed his song while all his fan queel in delight, Gumi tried to push past people but the crowd is too thick, by the time she got near the stage, the song's already over and Len went backstage, disappear from the party.

In the car, Jessica was waiting impatiently for her sister until she couldn't take it anymore and walked across the road. She went to a dark alley, toward an iron door then BAM!


	3. Chapter 3

Len POV ~

Oh my! Did I just hit someone? I look down and see a girl about my age sitting on the ground, hugging her head. "Are you ok? Did I just hit you?" I ask even though the answer was pretty clear.

"No, the door hit me by itself." She says sarcastically. Does she know who I am? She must right? Who doesn't? "Are you Len …" Oh no she's gonna scream out so I cover her mouth.

"Don't scream, please, keep quiet! I'll give you ticket to my next concert." I smile on the inside, hoping it would work. Of course it would work, who can deny a front row ticket to concert of Len Kagamine?

"Why would I want to go to your stupid concert?" to my surprise, she push my hand away. Ok? Something's not right.

"There's something wrong, now I have to get you to a doctor. Oh and by the way, what's your name?"

"Jessica Parker. Call me Jessica." She says as I pull her to her feet just as Mikuo stops the car in front of us. Great timing!

As we get into the car, the strange girl asks "Wait, where's Gumi?"

"Gumi who?" I ask, confused.

"Gumi my sister, she came in there to see you." She said as I tie her seatbelt

"Well I guess I'll drive her home then." Mikuo you're such a savior.

"If that's ok with you." I ask the strange girl, flashing her one of my smile, suddenly her face changes.

"I think I'm feeling a little dizzy." Oh no this can't be good! She turns away and vomit right on the street, she must be sicker than I thought. We have to get to the doctor fast!

~At the doctor~

Even it's called a clinic and has to be private, the only thing separate the waiting room and the clinic is a plastic so I can hear everything they're saying in there.

"Follow the light slowly with your eyes." Oh the eye test, I don't get the point why doctors do this, it doesn't make sense. Anyway, just hope she does well in the test. "Very good! Eventually the accident didn't affect you that much, your brain is alright, no crack or anything, just a temporally headache. I suggest you keep the ice pack on your head." Phew, I thought she has a problem. Wait if she doesn't have a problem then why did she deny my concert ticket?

"How about the vomiting?" oh there comes her voice, sweet as … wait what?

"Maybe it's because of something you ate or it's just from meeting that doofus." Ok that's it old man, enough making fun of me.

"You know I can hear you." I pull the curtain aside and poke my head in.

"Out!" he shouted.

"Wait you 2 know each other?" Jessica asks

"Yeah he's my cousin's husband."

"So now I suggest you go home and get some rest. Ok?" he said, addressing her then walks away, leaving us alone. There was an awkward silence then my phone rang

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" ok fine, I go outside the clinic and pick up my phone, it was my mom.

"Hello? What? Now?"

"Yes, now, we thought the director didn't come but he did, and he brought the girls. Plus you promised to stay home this weekend." Oh great, this is gonna be so awesome. I can't leave Jessica here but what would happen if I bring her to my house? The paparazzi's gonna make a fuss out of it. Ok I'll just have to be careful.

"Ok bye mom, I'll be there in a bit."

Jessica POV~

"Ok just listen to me." He said as he parks the car in the drive-way.

"Where is this? You said you'd take me home."

"Yes I promise I'll take you home but you have to stay here for a while, it won't be long, just 15 – 20 minutes or so." He said dragging me up the stairs. We finally stop at a wooden door, he opens it and signal for me to come in first. Maybe Mr. Super-awesome-star can be a gentleman sometimes. Wow! It's a huge room with a balcony. How rich is this guy? And this is only his room, no wonder they're throwing such a massive party. Len coughs to get my attention, he was still at the door, with an I-don't-know-how-to-say-this-but-still-I-have-to-say-it look.

"Uhm so can you stay here for a while? I have to greet the guest, don't worry, it's just gonna be a few minutes. Then I'll take you home."

"Ok fine! Just a few minutes." He walks out and closes the door behind him, I start to wander around the room. I have to admit, it is beautiful and very tidy for a guy. I walk out to the balcony and look down. There is Len, greeting the guest which I guess is the director and his daughters. He disappears for a second or so then appears again, in the middle of the crowd with a guitar.

"So this is a song that I composed just a week or so, it's a sneak peek to my next album. Enjoy!" Oh great! Another album! Gumi's gonna go crazy.

"Yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki  
Nukumori wo motome te wa tsuyoku daki shime ta

Toiki wa shiroku naru kajikan da yubi de  
Yuki ni nazoru namae toke te kie teyuku

( hanasa nai )  
Chikatta yakusoku wa mou  
Kasun deku shiroi shikai no mukou  
Mu ni kaeru

Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii  
Kimi no saru senaka wo mitsumete namida kotae ta  
Furitsumoru yuki no mikon de ku sekai mo boku no koi mo  
Mune no itami ieru hi made  
shiro ni toke teiyou

Kimi to sugoshi ta hibi meguri kawaru kisetsu  
Warai ae ta kioku omokage wa hakanaku

Zattou ni magire te ku kimi no sugata  
( Ika naide )  
Omoi wa ippen no yuki ni naru

Furefure koyuki kimi no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii  
Oto mo naku ochiru no wa yuki ka namida nanoka  
Furitsumoru yuki no mikon deku kimi mo futari no kako mo  
Toke te kieru sono hi made wa  
boku wo wasure naide

Nijimu koware teyuku kioku no kakera

Furefure koyuki boku no sugata tsutsun de kakushi teite hoshii  
Ochiru hitotsubu wa boku no koe boku no namida  
Furitsumoru yuki nomikondeku sekai mo boku no koi mo  
Mune no itami ie ru hi made  
shiro ni toke teiyou

( Boku wo wasure naide )" _(Fure fure konayuki)_

I admit, this is a good one, his voice hits every note perfectly, his fingers glide through the guitar, hitting perfect chords. I never realize that I was smiling like an idiot. Maybe he isn't a bad guy … oh no, no no no no! You're better than that Jessica, I warn myself then step out of the room, through the party and toward the garage then I feel someone grabbing my wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV~

Finally I can go, now I'll just have to take Jessica home without anyone noticing. I walk to my room and open the door, expecting to see an irritated face, saying "Well took you long enough!" but I didn't, my room is empty and by 'empty' I mean Jessica isn't there.I start to panic. What if they find her? What if they ask her questions about us … I mean me and she tells them? What will they do to me? And to HER? So I rush around the house and luckily, I found her near the garage. How did she find her way there? I quickly grab her shoulder and she turns around.

Jess POV~

Oh great, somebody can take me home now, that is if he's done here.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"Trying to get home, what do you think?"

"I thought I said I'd take you home."

"Yeah, after you're done with your work which takes forever." I say sarcastically.

"No I'm actually done here so let me take you home." Oh there it is again, that smile which makes girls swoon … unfortunately not me! "Just pick a car, how about this one?" He asks, opening the black car's door. Too bad for him I like the blue one, so that's what I choose. He looks at me with a bored face, reach for the keys and we hit the road.

Len POV~

I drop her at her house and she was polite enough to say goodbye. I sit in the car for a few moments, this has been a long night, I'm just gonna go home and sleep … Unfortunately for me, I saw a paparazzi's car. I start to panic, they can't see my car, or me. They'll ask what am I doing here and why in front of a girl's house. And the worst part is: they gonna make up stories! Oh no, I gotta figure it out quickly. Ha! Got it! I really don't wanna do this but there's no choice.

Jess POV~

It's been such a long night, Gumi is rambling on the phone with her friend about her how meeting with Len didn't go as planned but she was driven home by his best friend and how they chat during the way and blah blahblah. So I decide to go to bed but then I heard someone knocking on my window so I went to check. Oh great! I can't believe this! It's Len, is the whole evening stuck with him not enough?

"What do you want Len?" I ask him

"Shh … quiet down. The paparazzi somehow track us and following very close. I need to stay at your house until they go away completely."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"Possibly until morning."

"Until morning?" I accidentally shout and he quickly covers my mouth.

"Yes, please? If I get caught you'd be involve too." Oh now he's trying the puppy eyes on me.

"Fine, but when it's morning, you must be gone." I say as he drives his car into our garage.

"Don't worry, when you wake up in the morning, I wasn't even here. Wait, do you have something I can use to hide my face?"

I toss him my grandfather's fishing hat.

"This? Ok! No problems." As I turn away and attempt to leave, he grabs my elbow and turns me around.

"Jess." He says flashing that smile of him. Ok! I've had enough!

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That! That eye thing you did with every girl and they swoon over you. Too bad it's not me so stop trying!" I said and walk away. This is such a long night, I just want to sleep. So that's what I did.

~~Morning~~

3rd person POV~

Jessica was sitting at the table, having breakfast, everything was going fine … until Gumi ask that dreadful question.

"Anyone know where the maple syrup is?"

"Yes, it's in the garage honey." Luka replied, preparing her own breakfast.

"Garage?" hearing that word makes Jess' head shoot up as she remembered last night's little 'incident'.

"Yeah, is something wrong with the garage?" Gakupo asked suspiciously.

"No, tell you what? Let me get it for you." Jess said and quickly run to the garage, she didn't realize Gumi was right after her.

"So what's wrong with the garage? Are you hiding something there?"

"No, I'm just being nice that's all."

"You know you're terrible at acting? We're sisters, we never do anything nice for each other." Gumi said as she press the button which opens the garage door but Jessica quickly snatch it back and close it. The war went on for about a minute or so until Gakupo snatched the remote away from them and open the garage door. Jessica held her breathe, hoping that the super star was gone or she'll be in big trouble. The door opens and reveals … the same old garage with no sign of a fancy car or a super star.

"What's wrong with you girls?" he asks, throwing the remote back to them.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person POV~~~~

After the little morning incident, Gumi was pacing back and forward with her phone while Jessica, watched with boredom (as always)

"On no! How can I forget, today Len's going to the beach, he'll be surfing, I need to get to the beach now!"

"Yeah, how are you gonna do that?" Jess said, she knew for sure her mother wouldn't let some celebrity comes before family in these holiday.

"You're coming with me, with you, they'll let me go anywhere."

"What? No way, I went with you last night and I am not gonna go again. I'm sick of all these celebrity stuffs. So if you want to go, you go alone."

The old car pulled up near the sidewalk as Jessica signed.

"I can't believe I have to go with you."

"Mom's order is supreme little sis. Now you stay where you want to stay, as long as it's away from me and I will wait for Len."

The 2 step outside and part way.

Jess POV~~~

Ok, what am I gonna do? Why would mom agree to let me go in the first place? Gumi is probably sun-bathing somewhere and I'm just wandering around like an idiot. Hey, I just saw someone with the same hat as my grandpa, that's weird! Wait, don't tell me …

3rd person POV~~~

With a huge, wicked smile on her face, Jessica made her way up to the stranger and asked sweetly:

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Ugh" the guy said, still having the hat over his face

"I guess that's a no." she glanced at him carefully while taking out a tube of sunscreen "Would you like to help me rub sunscreen on my back?" she asked playfully, the stranger took the hat out of his face and it was … no other than Len Kagamine himself.

"Haha very funny." He said sarcastically.

"I thought you already went home and got rid of that hat."

"Paparazzi are at our door, there must be at least 10 of them. I can't get through that!"

"What about the hat?"

"Have you ever heard of disguising?"

"Yes, I just think why would a pop star be disguising as a fisherman?"

"I have no choice, I didn't bring anything to hide myself. Now I can't even hit the road because they'd see my car." He paused for a moment to think "Wait, do you have a car?"

"Uh no, we walked here from miles away." Jess said sarcastically.

"Great, can I use your car?"

"Let me think, no!"

"Oh come on Jess, don't be like that." Len made a puppy face that would make any fangirl melt.

"Ugh fine, but give me your car key."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because you're gonna take our car and you can't leave us here without one." Len reluctantly gave her the key as she speed off to where her sister was sun-bathing and replace their key with Len's. A moment later, she walked him to where their car was parking and said:

"Ok this is Mary, be kind to her."

"Do cars like this still exist?"

"Yes pop star and they run like a top."

They both got in the car and Len adjust the mirror, his eyes were full of horror when he saw … yes, paparazzi cars.

"Oh no, paparazzi!" He began digging through the drawers "How did they find me here?"

"Even my sister, who lives across the country knows where you are every second of your day. What are you doing?"

"Finding something to disguise." Finally he pulled out a long silk scarf and threw it to Jessica "Here, put this one."

"Why?"

"Just put it on!"

"Ok fine, geez." Jess reluctantly put the scarf over her head and Len tossed her his sunglasses, which she wore as well, now they both look just like an old couple. Len drives the car out of the parking lots and the paparazzi glanced in, but when they saw there's nobody except 2 people from the 50s, they ran away, trying to find the pop star.

The pair finally made it out of the beach, Len was driving while Jessica attempt to tease him a few times.

"You know I really like these shades, they're cool and they're really good."

"Really? I'll send a pair to you if you like."

"Oh my god! Really? I'm gonna get a pair of sunglasses from Len Kagamine? Signed and worn by him? OMG I'm gonna faint." Jess said, pretending to be one of his fangirls.

"Very funny, give it back." He said, snatching them away from her.

"So where are we going?"

"It's only 9 in the morning, tell you what, let me give you a tour around LA."

The pair drives off around the city, visiting as many places as possible: Hollywood, aquariums, museums, parks, … They both were having so much fun. They laughed, teased each other, taking photos, … Any stranger walking by would surely look at them and think: "A perfect couple."

~~~~ At the beach~~~

Gumi were now frantic because the car key wasn't hers, their car wasn't there anymore, so now she's trying to find the car that uses the key. Finally she found a flashing blue car, curiosity drives her to look at the license.

"Len Kagamine? Oh my god!" she quickly got in the car and drives off.

At Len's house, Mikuo was preparing to eat his gigantic sandwich from Rin that he had to beg for days to get but stop as he heard high heels clanking on the wood floor. "That's strange, Miku's not here and Rin never wears high heels at home." He turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Gumi?"

"Mikuo?" she asked, just as surprised as he is.

"Oh no, this can't be good!"


	6. Chapter 6

Len and Jessica was on the road, driving back to the beach for the day was almost over and Gumi would be waiting. The pair was still laughing maniacally until Len spotted some paparazzi cars by the reflection from the mirror. His face seemed to darken and his expression change from happy to fear. Len quickly dug out the disguise, gave them to Jessica, she quickly wore it as Len wore them as well.

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" Jess asked, irritated.

"Because they're right behind and I don't want them to find out about us." He took a glance at the mirror then signed heavily "We might have to leave the main road. Can you find us a road?"

"Ok let's see." She unfolded the map and study them "Ah, there's a road right there! Turn right now." Len did what he was told but with a slight confusion.

"Are you sure? I never saw this path before."

"I'm holding the map so keep going."

The old car traveled through the rocky road, bouncing up and down every now and then. They kept driving but there's no sign of the beach. Len stop the car and signed.

"I think we're lost, give me the map." He tried to snatch the map away from Jessica but failed.

"No way keep driving, don't you trust my navigating skill?"

"Used to, not so much anymore."

"Just keep driving!"

"Fine!" Len said as he started the car, sound of engine was heard but the car wasn't moving an inch. That's when they realized a terrible thing: they're stuck in quick sand. Len and Jess hurried outside the car and stood on top of it, they used a huge branch to get to the shore but on the way, Jessica's bag fell off.

"No, my bag!"

"Leave it, I'll get you a new one."

"No, my mom got it for my birthday, it has the cellphone my grandma got me too, plus all my allowances are in there. Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Ok ok!" after a while, Jessica finally got her bag and everything was still safe. She stood up, looked around and walked toward the path they just drove through.

"Hey where are you going?" Len shouted, following her.

"To the beach, where my sister is probably freaking out."

"I don't think the beach is that way."

"Then which?"

"Stop, why are you such a know-it-all?"

"Know-it-all? Know-it-all? Ok fine, I'm a know-it-all because I know everything. We normal people don't get first row for everything, we treasure what others gave us, we don't park in non-parking zone and we certainly don't avoid others like you do." She almost shouted.

"Jess, you have no idea what my life is like, I'll tell you what it's like, it's … Aahh" unable to finish his sentence, he fell into a small pond.

"Serves you right, not looking where you're going." Then she felt a hand grab her ankle and pulled her down too. When the two finally got out of the water, they sat on a big log, admiring the peaceful scene in front of them, forgetting all the trouble the last few minutes caused them.

"You know Jess, I had fun today."

"Me too, you're not as bad as I think you are Len. In fact, you're a really nice person."

"Hey Jess, let me tell you something. Living life isn't easy, I don't know about yours but mine kinda sucks sometimes. I mean I love the fans and my job, my music and all but I really have to lie to myself a lot. But with you, I can finally be myself. You're like a whole new experience in my life. I like spending time with you." He said, looked at her in the eye with a blush, she then blushed too, but a light one.

"I like spending time with you too. Should we get going?"

"Sure! And this time, I'm leading the way."

"What? You don't trust my navigating skill?"

"Nope, not anymore, you're a terrible navigator."

"How dare you?" she shouted as Len starts to run with Jess chasing after. The pair finally made it back to the beach before sun down. The sea was glittering with the few last beams of the day, the wind was blowing gentle breezes, they trudged on the soft sand, still talking but didn't dare to look each other in the eye.

"So great day huh?" Jessica said, looking up to Len.

"Huh? Oh of course, I love it, it was really fun!" there was an awkward silence between them until Len spoke again "Uhm so Jessica, you had fun too?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"You know Jess, you're really different from girls I've met so far. I don't mean different in a bad way, I mean it in a good way. I … I" he stuttered, lost in her big brown eyes "I think you're amazing Jess, I really do think so." He said as they leaned in, closer and closer. The sun was coming down, it was right above the ocean, making the sight magnificent to see. Just as their lips are about to touch, Len quickly pulled the fishing hat out and put on his head.

"What are you doing Len?"

"I can't let the paparazzi see us, they're gonna make a fuss about it."

"So you're telling me, one moment you said I was amazing, then the next you were embarrassed to be seen with me? Len, I don't get this."

"Jess, trust me, you're amazing, I mean it but if the paparazzi see us, they're gonna make my life worse and your life terrible."

"You know what Len? Let's just forget this, I will go back to my home, across the country and you will go back to your normal pop star life. Nothing changed! Let's just forget this whole day ever happened." Jessica said as if she was about to cry and walked away.

"Wait, Jess!" Len called

"What?"

"The camera, can I have it please?"

"I knew it, you don't trust me do you? You said I was different and amazing but in your heart, you still doubt me. So take your camera and forget everything about today." She threw the camera into his hand and walked away, tears streamed down her cheeks. She found a telephone booth, went into it and cried alone, in silence. Len signed, heartbroken, watching the girl go was probably the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. He took off the hat and fan girls starts to surround him, asking for autographs and pictures. What the both didn't notice is a cunning paparazzi has snap the camera and took a picture including both of them with Jessica crying in the booth.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Sunday morning, time for Jessica and her family to go home. Everyone was putting their stuffs into the car while Jess was saying goodbye to her grandmother.

"Don't worry about the car Jess, I've been trying to get rid of it since your grandfather died."

"Thanks gramma, that really helps." Jess smiled and made her way to the car, before she got in, she turned around and gave a grandmother a goodbye wave. At that moment, a paparazzi snap his camera and took a good picture of her.

~~~~ At home ~~~

Jess' POV ~~

Finally we're home, I feel like I never want to go back to L.A, it just brings too much memories. Oh no Jess, you're better than that, there are loads of real guys out there, plus, you don't need that kind of douche. Maybe watching a little TV will help me forget and that's why I did. Turning on the TV, I was shocked to see my face all over a talk show. What? I mean come on, I must be the most normal person ever. Why would they want a normal story about a normal teenager who lives a normal life?

"We have discovered that the identity of the girl Len Kagamine has been hanging out with is Jessica Parker, an ordinary teenage girl. We currently don't have further information about this girl but you can say she's extraordinary enough to steal the pop star's heart. Tune in next time in Nicky Talky for more fun talk."

My mouth was hanging open, my eyes were wide as possible. How on Earth did they find me? Did they see us on the beach that day? No it can't be, we were always wearing disguises. How about when we drove around town? Impossible, there were no paparazzi cars. Wait, what if they hide really carefully? Oh no!

"Jessica!" Gumi snapped me out of my thought.

"What?"

"Why are there paparazzi cars in front of our house?"

"I don't know! If I do, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Just so you know, I'm going out there, get a few photo taken and I'll be famous!"

"Whatever you like sis."

~~~Len's house~~~

"I can't believe this! You've been hanging out with a strange girl all weekend?" the director shouted through the large screen of the video chat.

"S… sir, I … I didn't mean to, I just went with the flow." Len replied nervously.

"This only added more flaws for my people to reject you, and we as all know, nobody wants that."

"Sir, I'll fix this, I'll do everything. Just give me a chance!"

"That's right, Allen, give him a chance to fix this. He's only a child!" Miku spoke, defending her son.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance. You will go to Nicky Talky and tell her AND everyone that you don't know this girl. That she's one of your fans and you don't know her."

"But sir, I …" Len tried to protest.

"Or you can say goodbye to this movie."

"Len sweetie, it's your choice." Miku said as Kaito patted his son on the shoulder.

"Ok, I'll do it." Len said and turned away, hiding the sadness and pain underneath his bangs.

"Very good! She's just another girl, there are tons of them out there." the director said and the screen went black. Miku and Kaito walked out of the room, leaving Len alone as he thought of Jessica.

~~~ At Jess' house ~~~

Jess' POV~~

It's been 2 days already and the paparazzi still haven't left. They were blocking our entrance and really got on my nerves. Suddenly mom and dad walked in and asked me:

"Sweetie, are you alright?" my mother asked

"Yeah, will you tell us what happened in those 2 days? We can help you." My dad tried to comfort me but we've made a promise that we won't tell anyone and both will forget about that day.

"No mom, dad. Trust me, everything is fine." They turned and walked out, I was alone again.

Again, I thought a little TV would help so I turned it on. But like last time, it made the whole thing worse. Len was on there, talking to Nicky about me.

"So Len, there has been rumors about you secretly dating a teenage girl called Jessica Parker. Here is her picture" she pointed to the large screen.

"Oh wow, she's pretty!"

"So tell us, how to you know this girl?"

"The truth is Nicky, I don't really know her. We just happen to bump into each other and she cling on me the whole day. I didn't want to shoo her away so we talked for a while. She's one of my crazy fans you know. But I admit she's pretty nice." What? One of your crazy fans? What are you trying to pull Len?

"So you're saying you don't know this girl at all?"

"You can say that." Tears were threatening to fall on my face at any moment. How can he say that? Wasn't he the one that said I was amazing? Was that an act? No, that was real, this has to be an act. I've had enough of this popularity stuffs.

"Uhm Jess, can you tell the paparazzi to shoo?" again, Gumi pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to be famous."

"Yeah at first it was fun but they're blocking the drive way and I need to get some dresses for the dance."

"Fine, I don't care if celebrities have to deal with these things. I don't have to." I bolt out of the front door, only to be greeted by camera flashes and microphones directly pointed at me.

"Jessica Parker, tell us, what is your relationship with Len Kagamine? Tell us, we want the truth!" a reporter spoke and that really pissed me off.

"The truth? The truth? No you don't want the truth, you want a story. You build up stars like Len so that you can tear him down to pieces and make yourself famous. To tell you the truth, I never met the Len Kagamine you're all so crazy about." I turned away and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~ At Len's house ~~~

Len's POV~~

"I never met the Len Kagamine you're all so crazy about." Jessica said to the paparazzi and stormed inside. I felt like a knife just stab my heart, it hurt me so much the fact that she said she never met me. I couldn't take this anymore so I turned off the TV.

"Well, guess you got what you wanted, your fame, your peace, your movie." Rin said, she was standing at the door. I've told her and Mikuo about Jessica and told them to keep it a secret only because I couldn't bear the pain alone.

"I don't have a choice Rin." I said, rubbing my forehead, this not only gave me a headache but also a terrible heartache.

"You don't have a choice? Bro, it's been your answer to everything lately. You do have a choice, you just never use it." Rin almost yelled at me and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted.

"I'm going to find my brother, because the one sitting here isn't him." She yelled back. What does that suppose to mean? No time to think, I've got a recording rehearsal.

~~~ At the studio ~~~

We just finished rehearsing a minute or two ago but the band already went home. We had to practice over and over again today because I messed up some parts. It wasn't my fault, it couldn't get the image of Jessica out of my head, her eyes, her hair, her smile. 'She truly is beautiful' I thought as I made my way to the laptop which is playing a slideshow from her camera, all the pictures we took that day. Too caught up in my thought, I never noticed Mikuo was standing next to me.

"Thinking 'bout her again?"

"I can't get her out of my head. I mean she's awesome, natural, extraordinary, …"

"Hope you're talking about me boys." Neru cut me off from outside the recording room. Since when did she stand there? She walked in and made her way to me while Mikuo made his way out. But I know my best friend, he's gonna watch the whole thing through the glass.

"Hey Neru!" I said nervously.

"I watched the news and talk shows and it seems like you've been dating someone else."

"Neru, I …" I opened my mouth but she cut me off again.

"Is she famous? Is she a singer? Actress? More popular than me?" she asked and the whole time, I just look down, Jessica was none of those things. Then her phone beeped, she looked at it and said:

"Ooh, I have a date with Zac, see ya!" Wait, what?

"Wait does that mean you break up with me?" I exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that I was actually happy, but unfortunately, I failed.

"Let's leave it that way then. Bye!" she walked off as Mikuo held up a piece of paper saying "Dude, you're free!" I smiled, seeing that he looked even more excited than me. That's right! That's what Rin was talking about! I know exactly what to do!

~~~~ Next morning ~~~~  
Ok, take a deep breathe, you can do this Len, be cool like you always are. I gathered all my courage and walked out to the pool where my parents were on their laptop, working on my schedule for the concert tour. I walked up to them and shut the lid down, both looked up at me confused.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure son, you can tell us anything." My dad said, his face soften but mom seems like she's still pretty shocked.

"I don't want you to manage me anymore." My voice turned serious, I waited for their reaction. Dad had his mouth opened but there were no signs of anger. Phew! But mom just laughed and said:

"Haha, of course dear! You're very funny!" she opened her laptop and kept working. I can't give up now, I have to do this.

"No, mom, I'm serious, I just want you to be my parents." I said as I shut her laptop down again "You're fired! Both of you." I left the pool. Hope that worked, now on to the next step.

~~~~ At the studio ~~~~

I tried to find Allen, when he saw me, he smiled, shook my hand and said:

"Oh Len, the star of the show. You got the part, thank you for being here today!"

"But sir, I need to tell you something. I don't want to be in your movie anymore."

"Of course … What?"

"I quit, you can find another actor." I said and walked away, leaving him with his eyes widen with shock and mouth hung open. Oh right, onto the last stage of the plan, hope Jessica will forgive me.

~~~ Jess' house ~~~

Jess' POV ~~~

Gumi and Haku were picking out all of the dresses and make up for the ball and worst of all, I had to be their model.

"Turn around." Gumi said and I did "I don't think pink will brings out my eyes. Here, try the green one." She threw me the green one, I caught it and went to change. This is so unfair, why does she think she can do anything to me? I changed and head back to the room, Haku and Gumi was having a conversation that obviously has something to do with me.

"Can you believe she made up the story of meeting Len Kagamine? She's such a liar!" I can't take this anymore, I didn't say that, I never made that up, it was real. Len was the one who told lies but now everyone thinks I'm a liar. I can't take this anymore, I turned away and ran to the garden, Gumi must have caught a glimpse of me but who cares, she isn't gonna help me anyway.

3rd person POV ~~~

Gumi tried to yell at her sister to come back but she didn't, instead, she turned to her best friend and with a serious look, she said:

"Haku, you're an idiot, you hurt my sister so get out of my house." Haku looked surprised but understood and left the house. Gumi walked around the house only to find her sister crying in the garden.

"Jessica? Hello? Why are you here?"

"Go away!"

"Oh come one Jess, cheer up. I know, you'll go with me to the ball. We just have to make you pretty enough to be my sister. Now get out of that dress, it doesn't fit your hair." Gumi grabbed Jessica's arm and dragged her upstairs to change.


	9. Chapter 9

The 2 girls were outside the ballroom, dressed in beautiful knee-length ball gowns. Gumi helped Jessica pick out a dress for her and took her to the ball to cheer her up. She's not such a bad sister after all.

"Ok, here it is. Go in there and have fun!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Thanks, you know Gumi, you're actually a good sister!"

"Aww, you're welcome! Pretend you don't know me." Gumi said and walked straight in the ball. Jessica smiled and shook her head 'Typical Gumi' she thought.

~~~ Tiny time skip ~~~

Jessica was wondering around the room, not knowing what to do, she was walking near the snack bar when music stopped and she heard the DJ say:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest singing today. Give it up for LEN KAGAMINE!"

Jessica was shocked, she never thought he'd be here, she turned her head and without a doubt, Len was standing on stage, holding a micro, his blue eyes scanned around the room and stopped when his eyes met hers. Len smiled gladly, he knew he's in the right place.

"I dedicate this song for someone very important to me, Jessica Parker, this song is for you." The crowd gasped as they stand aside, making a road from the stage to Jessica, lights shone onto her as she blinked from the brightness. That's when she hears his voice.

"Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way" he sang as he made his way to her.

"Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
We'll let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah" the crowd moved and danced to the music but Jessica stood still.

"And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And showed me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me, yeah" he was now standing in front of her, singing to her, his eyes full of hope that she'd forgive him.

"You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that everyday

You say what no one would say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need, yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
(That mistake again)" she stood there, hearing him sing to her. He hurt her and she wasn't willing to take him back but perhaps …

"You brought me closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me"

Len finished his song and looked at her, smiling, hoping she'd forgive him.

"What? Do you think you'd just come here, sing to me and everything will be ok?"

"Yeah … No, no, of course not." He quickly changed his mind when he saw her raising her eye brows, giving him a 'really?' look. "I came to apologize."

"Don't you think it's a little late? Everybody thinks I'm a liar."

"No, Jessica, I'm the one who lied." That's when a journalist pointed a micro and camera at him, Len took it from her, looked straight into the camera and said:

"I lied about not knowing Jessica Parker because I do know Jessica Parker. Jessica is a terrible navigator, and a know-it-all. But she's honest, she says what she thinks and she meant it. She had me go crazy." His eyes directed at her as she smiled, Len handed the micro back to the journalist, he turned to face her and said: "Jessica, I know I hurt you but I'll never do that again. Will you forgive me?" Jessica smiled as she nod lightly, the crowd cheered, Len stood there, still surprised but couldn't be happier. The journalist pointed the micro at him, he turned to her and shooed them away so he and Jess can have some privacy.

"So Jessica, will you go out with me? As in a date?"

"Let me think, do I have to wear disguise?"

"No."

"Do you have to wear disguise?" he laughed lightly and answered

"Of course not!"

"Then ok!" She smiled as they both leaned in, just as their lips were about to touch, there was a fake cough and it came from Gumi.

"Len, this is my sister Gumi." Jessica said as she pointed at Gumi.

"Gumi, nice to meet you! Wanna dance with me?" He held his hand out for her. Gumi stood there, her eyes wide with surprise and excitement, suddenly she fainted but luckily, Mikuo caught her.

"I'll take care of her." He said and carried Gumi away just as Rin ran in.

"Oooh my god, you 2 are so cute!" She squeal but stop when she saw Len glaring at her "Ok, I'll leave you 2 alone now." She ran away, into the crowd as the pair stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot." Len pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and handed it to Jessica.

"You remembered?" she took it and put it on "How do I look?"

"Like a pop star. Since you look fabulous, I should too." He took out another pair of shades and put them on, Len held out his hand and asked "May I have this dance?"

"Sure!" Jess smiled, taking his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. The couple danced through the night, none took their eyes off each other's, or at least each other's shades.

~~~~ The End ~~~~


End file.
